Royally Screwed
by BrianaValdez167
Summary: "I wouldn't scream if I were you, Wise Girl." "Percy?"/ "And what exactly are you doing here?" "No questions, Princess." Percy and Annabeth are both completely different. For one, Annabeth is the princess of the kingdom of Atheniénne, while Percy is the leader of a gang of bandits who must steal to survive. What happens when Princess Annabeth is kidnapped... by Percy's gang?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So yeah, I just got an idea in my mind for a multi-chap Percabeth story. **

**For any of you following Another Cinderella Story, I'm really sorry. I just sort of didn't like where it was going. **

**I won't be able to update much, because of school. *mentally glares at teachers* I have five projects to do this weekend. FIVE. Note to all of you: High school is insane.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! Those rights belong to Rick Riordan! Speaking of disclaimers, have you guys heard about the petition? I suggest you sign it. I don't have the link, but many authors do in their AN's. **

**Anyway, here's your first look at Royally Screwed!**

* * *

~Percy~

"PERCY JACKSON!"

I grinned as I ran, my feet pounding on the stone streets. I could hear the rest of my gang running behind me, all of us breathing heavily.

We were making our usual midnight run, so the streets were dark except for where the moonlight reflected off of puddles left over from yesterday's rain. I clutched the sack closer to my chest as we ran, avoiding the palace guards.

I had never initially wanted to be a thief. Sure, absolute freedom has its perks, but we have to avoid the guards- they'd recognize us on sight. The entire reason behind our thievery: we all came from extremely poor families. I can't just let my mom and step-dad starve. Everyone in the gang is in nearly the same situation, which is why we formed it in the first place.

A few guards chased after us, hell-bent on throwing myself and the entire gang in the palace dungeons.

I threw the sack to Nico, who caught it gracefully, and whipped around. I pulled out Riptide and slashed at the wooden pole that held up a small roof piled high with crates of fish. The roof toppled on top of the guards, burying them. Guards: 0, Percy: 1. I grinned and ran after the rest of the gang.

We stopped under an awning, climbing over the crates to the roofs of the local marketplace. We all gave sighs of relief when we finally had a chance to rest.

"Yo, Perce," Nico said, handing me the sack. "What's the haul this time?" He stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"A pretty good one." I replied, smiling. There's enough food for all of our families for about a day. I sat down and undid the tie, opening the sack and letting the others see the contents: three loaves of bread, about five apples, a couple of bananas and peaches, and even a few pastries. A real haul, if I say so myself.

Connor and Travis glanced at the food and fist bumped, while Thalia smirked. "Take that, filthy rich snob." She shouted in the direction which we ran from.

"Shut up, Thals. The guards might hear you." Nico came up behind her and flicked her on the head, which made her scowl. I grinned at my two cousins. "Let's not start a fight like last time, okay guys?"

Thalia narrowed her eyes at me. I smirked back.

My cousins and I get along pretty well, if you don't count all the insults and physical abuse. That's just how we are.

Leo grinned wildly from his perching position on the side of the roof, like he was on a sugar high. "I love my job!"

I rolled my eyes. Leo didn't really have a specific reason to join the gang. His dad had left him and his mom when he was about three, he had told us. His mom died in a fire when he was eight.

I swear this kid has the worst luck, but he's always so happy and energetic all the time, not to mention his extreme ADHD. I suspect he joined it because, 1) He had nowhere else to go, and 2) He gets a rush out of running for his life.

Thalia, Nico and I's dads had all been brothers in the royal army, but had died in battle when Nico was five, I was seven, and Thalia was nine.

Since then, my mom married Paul, my current step-father.

Connor and Travis are identical brothers, whose parents live in poverty just like the rest of us here. Just like Thalia, Nico and I, they need food for their family.

I glanced at the horizon. The moon hung in the sky behind the palace, surrounded by millions of stars.

Nico glared at the palace bitterly, as did I. I knew it wasn't their fault they were born royalty; I just wondered if King Frederick could stop taxing the village so much. Then we wouldn't be in this situation.

Travis suddenly got an evil grin on his face, making his near elfish features look dark. He glanced at the palace, grinning.

"What is it, doofus?" Questioned Thalia in an annoyed tone.

"I think I know a way to make money without stealing."

"And what would that be?" Thalia crossed her arms and cocked her hip out, her hunting knives strapped to her belt.

Connor smiled evilly once again. "You guys know what a ransom is?" We all nodded and he continued. "Why don't we kidnap the princess, hold her for ransom money?"

"We could get caught by the palace guards, you dolt!" Thalia raised her voice, careful not to alert any villagers to our presence on their roof.

"Percy has Blackjack," Connor reasoned, and continued before I could protest, "and we're all pretty slick. We could get- what's the princess's name?" Connor asked.

I racked my brain "Annabeth. Princess Annabeth." I supplied.

"Right." Connor said. "We could get her out of there faster than the king could say 'money'."

Travis, Nico and Leo all nodded, while Thalia still looked skeptical. "Let's think about it first." I decided, and everyone returned to a lapsed silence.

Eventually I sighed and stood up, scooping the food back into the leather sack. "Time to drop it off."

We made our way through the woods to each other's houses; we couldn't risk getting caught. Connor's and Travis's mother had showed up at the door, and gratefully took a loaf of bread, an apple, a banana, and a pastry. We continued until we came to my house, or, my former house.

"Percy!" My mother wrapped me in a warm hug as soon as she saw me in the back door-frame.

I wiggled out of her grip a little, smiling. "Shh, get me arrested, why don't ya?" I said jokingly.

She laughed warmly, that laugh I always missed whenever I was away. I pulled the last of the food out of the sack: half a loaf of bread, a peach, an apple, and one pastry.

My mom kissed me on the forehead, wrapping me in her embrace one last time before she closed the door.

I walked back over to the guys and Thalia, and we set off back towards our hideout. I took one last glance behind me, wishing I could go back to when my dad was alive, when things were so much simpler.

* * *

**What did you think? Is it a good start? Please tell me! Review!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is here! I know it's a fast update, but I really want to start this story off and get it rolling. So just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I have not, nor will I ever, own the rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Remember that.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

I sat in the colossal library, my nose buried in another book. Good thing for me, the library seems to have an infinite amount of books.

I don't know if you know this, but royal libraries are HUGE. You know the library at Beast's castle in Beauty and the Beast? Yeah, the library here at the royal palace in Athénienne looks like that.

I switched positions, trying to find one more comfortable. I had started reading this morning after history lessons with Chiron. It's only noon and I'm almost halfway through the thick book.

"Annabeth!"

I glanced up from my book in time to see my mother, Queen Athena, slip into the library. She looked slightly apprehensive, which made me wonder what was going on.

"Yes, mother?" I asked cautiously. My mom usually doesn't disturb me when I'm reading. She says that Princess or not, I need to be well educated. My father says I inherited my love for books and knowledge from her.

My mother straightened her posture, like she knows she won't like my reaction. "Lord Hermes and his son are here."

I rolled my eyes and shut the book. If I had to see another suitor today, I swear on the River Styx I'll explode. "Okay, I'll go get ready."

Without another glance at Athena, I made my way out of the library and up to my chambers.

I pulled on a sapphire blue dress that touched the floor, not bothering to put shoes on. Why wear shoes if you're wearing a dress that covers your feet?

I sighed inwardly while pulling my blonde curls back in a loose but neat bun, leaving a few strands of honey colored curls down by my ears. I pushed open my bedroom door and walked down the hall to the throne room.

When I entered, I mentally groaned. I saw Lord Hermes, and another guy who must be his son. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I'll admit that he was handsome, but his scar ruined the image. His long scar ran from the corner of his eye down to the corner of his lip.

My mother and father had been sending for suitors for the past two months. So far, I'd met Princes Ethan, Chris, Sebastian, Joshua, and Alexander. I hadn't liked any of them. They usually stormed out of the castle, after I had insulted them a good few times.

I slowly padded to where Lord Hermes, his son, and my mother were standing.

"Annabeth," said my mom, "you remember Lord Hermes."

As she spoke, Lord Hermes bowed while I curtsied, and repeated with Luke as my mother introduced us.

From the outside, Luke did look like a nice guy. He took my hand and kissed it, bending low. At this angle, I could see something in his eyes that shocked me. Cold malice.

Athena clapped her hands together. "Well, why don't we leave these two to get acquainted?" And with that, Athena and Lord Hermes left the room, leaving me alone with Luke.

"So, Luke." I started, suppressing my anger at this entire situation. Being a Princess, apparently there was a law that said I have to be married to a suitor by age eighteen. Completely unfair, I know.

"You look very beautiful this afternoon, princess." Luke complimented. I blushed, and almost smiled, until I saw where he was looking. His gaze was at my chest. I frowned and crossed my arms. Great, another perverted suitor.

•*•*•*•*•*•_One Hour Later_•*•*•*•*•*•

"I WILL NOT STAY ANY LONGER!"

I watched with a smirk on my face as Luke stormed out of the throne room. I had insulted him several times, trying his patience until he cracked.

It's not my fault my mom never picks decent suitors. They're all jerks, perverts, or both. In this case, Luke was both.

I heard Luke's loud footsteps fading as he stormed angrily down the hall. I grinned and sat in my throne, which was to the left of dad's throne. I let my posture sag, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I don't want to get married. I have to, though. Otherwise, when dad is no longer fit to rule the kingdom, there will be no one but me to rule.

I breathed deeply, drawing oxygen into my lungs. I know I have to make a choice, but all the suitors so far are such assholes, excuse my language.

In the echoing room, I could faintly hear Athena and Lord Hermes arguing outside the door.

"This is an outrage!"

"Lord Hermes, I apologize-"

"Your daughter needs to suck it up and marry my son!"

"I'm sorry, Hermes-"

"She may be the most intelligent girl in the kingdom, but Luke and I will not tolerate her attitude!"

"I know, I'll have a talk with her-"

"You had better whip her into shape!"

Then I heard what sounded like heavy footsteps, so I assumed Lord Hermes had left my mother's presence.

I felt my cheeks heat up in anger. Whip me into shape? Why that son of a-

"Annabeth?"

My mom stepped into the large room, holding up the front of her cream colored dress as she walked. She looks almost exactly like me, down to the honey colored curls and piercing gray eyes.

"Yes, mother?" I said, not even bothering to hide the exasperation in my tone.

My mother's expression hardened, and she hiked up her dress and marched up to where I was sitting. "Annabeth, you know you have to choose a suitor sometime!"

"I know, mom," I said, "but all the suitors you invite are complete assholes!" I stood up and started towards the door.

"Annabeth!"

I whipped around, shooting a glare at my mother. "I should be able to choose whether I marry or not, but no, that stupid law is going to take away what little freedom I have!"

I didn't stop to see my mom's expression. Instead I lifted the front of my dress and ran down the hall, my bare feet echoing on the hard palace floor.

The garden always looked peaceful at night. Bushes with a million colors of flowers shone gold in the sunlight, giving off a joyful glow, which is the opposite of what I'm feeling right now.

I settled on a bench next to the little pond and watched the goldfish swim around in circles.

Being married normally shouldn't be so bad, but as a princess seeing rich or royal suitors, my freedom will be taken away and replaced with an excessive amount of responsibility. Not to mention, after a princess like me gets hitched, she'll be expected to bear an heir to the throne. I shuddered at the thought.

I know I should be thankful for what I have, and I really am. I just feel like I don't have enough freedom to make my own decisions.

I let out a sigh, my anger fading away to be replaced by despair and a touch of hopelessness. When will I be able to make my own choices?

* * *

**What did ya'll think? Review, my darlings!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies! I decided to update this story, ya know, just 'cause I love you guys. I mean, two chapters, and 13 reviews?! That's amazing!**

**I don't particularly like this chapter, but I kind of hope you do. I'll take constructive criticism, as long as you deliver it nicely. No flames please!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Annabeth is blonde,**

**Cookies are blue,**

**I don't own Percy Jackson,**

**Or a Dauntless tattoo (sadly)**

* * *

~Percy~

A food run isn't always accompanied by the guards chasing us. Sometimes we're stealthy enough to get away before anything happens, which is what went on today.

This time we managed to swipe more: four loaves of bread, ten or twelve apricots, and about seven apples. We had already stopped by my house, Connor's and Travis's house, Thalia's house, and Nico's house. Despite Leo not having any family left, we did have two more stops: Leo's girlfriend's house, and Nico's girlfriend's house.

They both knew it was dangerous to be in a committed relationship while in a gang of bandits, but since their girlfriends are both poor, we stop by their houses anyways.

Leo grinned as he walked up to the back porch of his girlfriend's, Briana's, house. After a few seconds, to our surprise, Sarah opened the door.

"Sar!" Nico whisper-yelled, running to the door and wrapping her in a hug. She laughed and hugged him back, then shouted inside, "Bri! Our guys are here!"

Bri appeared in the doorway, an amused expression on her face. "What did you guys steal this time?"

She had her wavy chocolate hair down past her shoulders, while Sarah's strawberry blonde hair was done up in a loose ponytail. Both girls wore dresses with white aprons, the usual attire of teenage girls in this kingdom.

Leo shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just making a food run. Speaking of which..." Leo pulled out a small sack with a loaf of bread, an apple and a couple of apricots, and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Leo." She kissed him on the cheek, while he smiled dreamily. I laughed at his expression.

See, Bri and Sarah knew who we are and what we do, yet they chose to love Leo and Nico regardless; I have to admit that I respect them for that.

Travis shouted to them, "C'mon, guys! We have to plan for...um...what we're stealing next!"

I mentally facepalmed. Leave it to Travis to bring that up when we're not alone.

Sarah and Bri both glanced at me questioningly. "What...what are you planning on stealing next?" Bri asked nervously. Sarah crossed her arms and glared at Nico. "Yeah, what are you guys swiping this time?"

Leo and Nico gulped. "Uh, maybe..." Nico started.

"The princess?" Leo said timidly, although he said it as more of a question.

Sarah was the first to respond. "NICO DI ANGELO! When you land yourself in prison, don't expect me to break you out of there!" She huffed angrily and stomped back inside.

Bri glanced after her, then turned back to us. "Sorry about that, she's just worried for you, Nico."

Nico sighed. "I know. I hope she forgives me."

Bri smiled. "I know she will. Just give her some time. Be safe, okay?" She said, giving Nico and I both big hugs. She's like a sister to Nico and I. Then she turned to Leo and kissed him on the cheek. "Come back to me, got it?"

Leo chuckled. "Got it." He kissed her once before she waved and went back inside, probably to calm Sarah down.

Thalia crossed her arms. "Not that I'm not happy for your relationships, guys, but if we're going to kidnap Princess Annabeth, we need some hardcore planning."

We all agreed and made our way through the woods back to our hideout.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"So how are we gonna swing this?" Connor asked from his perch on a large rock.

We were all seated inside of a massive cavern, littered with huge rocks and a freshwater stream. We had found this place five years ago, when Connor, Travis and I were thirteen, Nico and Leo were eleven, and Thalia was fifteen. We had been running for our lives after making our first ever food run. The guards had never found this place.

"Yeah, we can't exactly just hop on Blackjack, fly to the princess's window and say, 'Hey, we're here to kidnap you for ransom, want a ride?'" Nico pointed out. I fought back a smile.

"Very funny, Nic." Thalia repositioned herself so that she was lying down on the rock with her knees in the air. "We already know that Percy's the one to kidnap her."

I shot straight up. "What?! Why?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Kelp Head. You're our leader, you have the most experience out of all of us, and you're the only one who can control the escape route."

I frowned. Unfortunately, that is all true. Blackjack, my black pegasus, doesn't like to follow rules; yet, I am the only one who can tame him. Pegasi are extremely rare to come by; this one just happened to become attached to me.

"But I can convince Blackjack-"

"How? It's not like that pegasus can understand English."

"Fair point, but-"

"Percy," Thalia exhaled, apparently exasperated. Looks like I'm trying her patience. "Just blindfold her, load her on Blackjack, and get out of there."

I sighed. Looks like I'm going to kidnap a princess.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Thalia grinned in victory while I glared back at her.

Connor and Travis high fived while Nico rolled his eyes, and Leo continued vibrating like someone had injected coffee into his veins. Does that kid ever run out of energy?

"So when is her royal highness going to get kidnapped?" Nico asked nonchalantly as he used a fist-sized rock to sharpen his Stygian iron sword. I didn't blame him for mocking royalty. I got a bitter taste in my mouth every time I so much as thought of the king, queen and their stuck-up daughter.

Thalia answered Nico's question. "It has to be tonight. The sooner the better, right?"

I nodded.

"Then we need to plan now. I know you're going to use Blackjack both as the way of getting up on to the princess's balcony and the escape route, but what if the princess fights back?" Thalia questioned, looking at me expectantly.

"She won't." I said, and Thalia raised her eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "I'll have Riptide with me. I don't have terrible arm strength either, you know."

Thalia sighed. "I know, Perce. This is just the first time I'm letting my little cousin go out on his own."

Nico smirked. "So Pinecone Face has feelings now? What has the world come to?" He said, then winced as Thalia hit him on the arm.

I rolled my eyes and stepped outside, doing my loudest whistle. After a few seconds, I saw a dark shape descending from the sky.

"Blackjack! Hey there buddy!" I greeted the pegasus. He whinnied in response, nudging his snout under my arm. I laughed a stroked his head, then stuck a hand into my pocket. I pulled out a handful of white cubes. "Sugar cube?"

Blackjack made a neighing sound and ate them out of my hand. I slung a saddle on his back while he was preoccupied with the sugar. "I'm going to need you to take me somewhere tonight, boy."

Just then, Nico stepped out of the cave, and glanced over at Blackjack with dark eyes. Nico had always had this sort of goth look about him. Maybe it had something to do with his shaggy black hair, black sword, and the fact that he only ever wears the color black.

"Want to go steal a snack before you go?" Nico offered. "Just you, Thals and I?"

I grinned. "Just like old times."

* * *

**Ooooh! Annie's going to get kidnapped! **

**Annabeth: Don't call me Annie! Wait, I get kidnapped? What?**

**Percy: And what is this about me kidnapping her?!**

**Me: Relax guys! This is a fanfiction!**

**Review, my lovelies! Positive reviews always make me grin like an idiot :D**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, fourth chapter already? I'm on a roll! I guess I just love you all that much. Thank you so much for the positive reviews! I have like 17! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own an alpaca, a tiger, or Percy Jackson. Get it? Got it? Good.**

* * *

~Annabeth~

"Annabeth?"

"Piper? Hazel? No way!" I rushed forward, pulling both of the girls into a hug. I could feel them both laughing as they hugged me back.

Piper pulled away, and glanced at me. "Oh my gosh, I feel like it's been forever!"

I grinned as Hazel pulled away, and the three of us started walking back towards the palace.

You see, I was just in the garden, enjoying some peaceful time to myself, away from Luke and my mother. Ever since yesterday, she had been pestering me about getting to know him more. I think I got to know him pretty well, in my opinion. His personality is not that hard to figure out, especially when he'd backed me up against a wall and tried to kiss me.

I shoved the sickening thought away, and focused on my friends- more like my sisters.

Piper McLean is a princess in the next country over, and obviously, our kingdoms have a long lasting friendship. Otherwise, she wouldn't be allowed to visit.

She's absolutely gorgeous, but tries to tone it down. Her dresses don't really help, seeing as us princesses only have the finest dresses to choose from. She never wears makeup, not that she needs it. I noticed that her hair is a bit shorter and choppier, like she had cut it with safety scissors.

We had pretty much been best friends since birth, because our parents had a strong alliance going even then. Every time our parents had to visit each other's kingdoms, whether the reason was a war meeting or simply a vacation, Piper and I always tried our best to tag along, so we could see each other.

Piper had introduced me to Hazel when we were seven. Hazel is not a princess, but rather the daughter of Lady Marie Levesque, a rich noblewoman. We had become instant friends, despite her only being four when we met. She was like a little sister to Piper and I, and still is.

She is really quite gorgeous as well. She has creamy chocolate skin and dark curly hair, which compliments her golden eyes nicely. The three of us had become known as the inseparable.

I led them up to my chambers, where we usually sat and gossiped. Yes, gossiped.

"So, Pipes. Get a new haircut?" I teased. Piper blew her bangs out of her face angrily. "Yeah. My mother ticks me off sometimes, you know? She wants me to try my best to look nice for the new suitor that's coming, so I cut my hair with safety scissors to piss her off." My suspicions about safety scissors have been confirmed.

I laughed and smacked her shoulder. "Sounds like something you would do."

She scowled playfully. "Enough about me, what about you? Anything new?"

I sighed. "Yes, actually. My mom has been bringing in possible suitors for months."

Piper looked at me with sympathy. "Oh, girl. I feel ya." She said as I nodded. "Were they all complete pervs, or asses?" She asked dryly.

"Both." I replied.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

Hazel smiled smugly. "I don't have to look for suitors yet. I'm only fourteen."

"Lucky ducky." Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes held a sparkle of amusement.

I laughed at them both. "Look, I'd love to continue this gossip session, but we've got lessons with Chiron in the library."

"Oh right!" Piper exclaimed. Whenever Piper and Hazel visit, they join in on my lessons with Chiron, my tutor. We all hiked up our skirts and ran, barefoot, down the hall and into the library. Chiron was already there, sitting in his desk and clacking the tip of his pen between his teeth.

"Ah, girls. Please have a seat." He said warmly, and we all walked up to the three chairs placed in front of his desk and sat.

"Today we will learn about the literature of one of my favorite novels, _A Midsummer Night's Dream."_

Hazel and Piper groaned in unison while I grinned.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

"That was so boring!" Piper exclaimed as we walked out of the library. I rolled my eyes. "Please, that was classic literature. And Shakespeare, nonetheless."

"Still!"

I rolled my eyes once again. Of course, this is a great time when Hazel has to bring up something I don not want to talk about.

"Have you heard of that thief, Percy Jackson? And his group of bandits? I hear he's notorious for stealing food."

Piper nodded. "Totally. Apparently, he and his two cousins started that gang, and he's the leader."

I grimaced. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Why not?"

I didn't answer Hazel's question. I still got a painful feeling in my stomach whenever I hear that name, like I'd been punched in the gut.

See, back when we were little and it was socially acceptable, Percy and I used to be best friends. He was my best friend, along with Piper and Hazel, of course, but they never knew about him. I remember when I was eight and he was nine, my mother forbade me to see him again, saying that "A princess like me should never consult with a peasant."

Nevertheless, we continued to hang out. I snuck out of the palace and we would play tag around the garden, watch the stars, or even have tree-climbing contests. That is, until I mentioned my mother's rule.

**Flashback**

_"Catch me if you can, Seaweed Brain!" I laughed as I ran around a statue of some dude in Greek battle armor. I dodged around it as Percy chased me._

_We zigzagged around various plants and statues, both laughing the night away._

_"Gotcha!" Percy shouted loudly, poking me in the side. "Shh." I reminded him. "My mother and father could hear us."_

_Percy frowned. "What's so important about keeping quiet anyways?"_

_"Percy!" I cried out in frustration. "They could see me with you! They could-"_

_"Oh, so you don't want to be seen with me?" Hurt glistened in his sea green eyes. _

_I gasped at what I had just said. Did I just say that?_

_"Percy, I didn't mean it that way, I-"_

_"Save it. I don't want to be seen with a stuck up princess either."_

_"But you're my best friend! Perce-"_

_"Stop! You're just a snobby rich girl, like all the other snobs you call friends!"_

**Flashback Ends**

That was the last time I had seen him. I had returned to the garden the next night, but he never came.

"I just don't want to. Besides, it's almost time for dinner."

Neither Piper nor Hazel looked convinced, but we dressed for dinner and left for the dining hall regardless.

I almost groaned out loud when I saw Luke sitting at the table. Hazel glanced at him and back to me as if asking a silent question: Is that another suitor?

I sighed and nodded, finding us three chairs opposite of Luke. I had no doubt that if I sat next to him, he might have started running his hand up my thigh or something. I shuddered at the thought.

Dinner was going pretty smoothly, what with both Piper's parents and Hazel's mother being here, until it took a turn for the worse.

"So," Lady Levesque leaned her elbows on either side of her plate. "I presume Luke her is a suitor for the young Annabeth?"

Luke grinned sickeningly while my mother nodded. "And hopefully future husband."

Luke. "Yes, your majesty. I will take care of her." He caught my gaze across the table, his eyes once again resting on my chest. I resisted the urge to vomit while no one else noticed the little exchange.

"Of course, Lord Castellan." My mother replied smoothly. "She just needs some time to come to her senses.

I stood up, shaking with anger. Hazel put a hand on my arm to try and calm me down, but I brushed it off. All eyes immediately turned to me, including Luke's and my mother's.

"You think you can just sit there, like I'm not in the room, and plan out my future? This is my life, not yours!" I exclaimed angrily.

I lifted my skirt off the floor and stomped out of the dining hall, slamming the door behind me. I ran up to my chambers, ignoring my friends' worried shouts.

The moment I arrived, I sat on the edge of the balcony, breathing deeply, trying to be rid of my anger. I just sat there fuming, facing away from the night sky.

I heard the strong beating of wings behind me, and I moved to turn around, but two hands, in one swift motion, grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back.

I opened my mouth to scream, but a large hand removed itself from my right arm and clamped over my mouth. "I wouldn't scream if I were you, Wise Girl."

I froze in shock. It was a voice I had never expected to hear again.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Oh my gods Percy's here! And Percy and Annabeth have a history? Whaaaaaat? **

**Review, my young padawans! And may the Force be with you all!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, people. I would write a long author's note about how I love you all and 33 reviews is AMAZING, but I'm just too goddamn exhausted.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the rights to PJO. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

~Percy~

**Flashback**

_Little Annabeth and I laid side by side, trying to count the stars in the sky. We had already found many constellations, pointing them out to each other before resuming our counting, lapsing into a comfortable silence._

_"I can't believe your mom said we have to stop hanging out." I said, interrupting the serenity._

_She turned her head so that she was facing me, her golden curls looking silver in the moonlight. I had not thought about it much, but Annabeth, to my eight year old self, looked really pretty. "You have Blackjack."_

_I laughed. "What am I going to do, fly up to your balcony?" _

_Her expression was deadly serious. "Only if I can't sneak out."_

_I nodded in agreement, and she smiled. _

_"ANNABETH!" Came a shout from the castle. She sighed. "That's my cue. Remember your promise, Seaweed Brain."_

_We both stood up, and I hugged her goodbye, assuring her we'd sneak out to see each other the next day._

**End of Flashback**

Annabeth had never had trouble sneaking out by herself. I never imagined the first time I actually flew up to her balcony on Blackjack, I would be eighteen and kidnapping her.

Blackjack and I flew near the palace, and I spotted the balcony to her room, oh, sorry, chambers, immediately.

A silhouette sat on the edge of the balcony, and I could recognize those honey blonde curls anywhere. Annabeth.

She began to turn as I flew up behind her, so I grabbed her wrists with one hand and clamped the other over her mouth before she could scream.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you, Wise Girl." I used the nickname I called her when we were younger, before we had that argument and never saw each other again.

She tensed up in shock, and I thought kidnapping her would be easy. That is, until she bit my hand.

"OW!" I yelled, jerking my hand away. She shot up and whirled around to face me. "Percy?!"

I glared at her while rubbing the side of my hand. "Thanks for the new bite mark, by the way."

She rolled her eyes, which I noticed had become more of a stormy silver color. Her hair was longer, which made sense, considering that the last time I had actually seen her was when we were eight. It reached her lower back in golden ringlets. I snapped myself out of it, and leapt on to the balcony.

She backed up slightly, crossing her arms. "And what exactly are you doing here?"

Her dress swished around her bare feet, and she gave me a death glare, which I'll admit made me flinch. "No questions, princess."

Before she could even react, I sprung into action, holding her wrists together while she struggled to free them. She tried to kick me where the sun don't shine, but I moved so she kicked me in the calf instead.

"Get on the pegasus."

"No."

I tied her wrists together with a piece of rope I had brought in one of my pockets, just incase. Then I blindfolded her.

"Why the blindfold?"

"So you won't be able to see where our hideout is."

I could imagine her rolling her eyes at that.

~Annabeth~

So yep, here I was, being kidnapped by my childhood friend. Joy.

"Don't my wrists need to be untied so I can hold on and not fall to my death?" I so graciously pointed out. If he's going to kidnap me, for Zeus's sake, do it right.

Percy mumbled some not so kind words about my intelligence being an insult to his kidnapping skills, and undid the rope. I didn't try to run, for I knew he would just drag me back here. I'm far from stupid. So I let him lift me on to the pegasus's back, because, being blindfolded, I can't see.

I felt him hop on in front of me, and I wrapped my arms around his middle so I wouldn't fall off. Hey, I've never ridden a pegasus before.

"So why exactly are you kidnapping me, Seaweed Brain?"

He tensed at his old nickname, and for some unknown reason, I smirked.

"Ransom." He finally answered. "I left a note on your dresser, by the way."

"Thanks for that." I replied sarcastically. "I've always wanted to be taken and held captive for money."

"My pleasure."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to think about how muscular he was. Instead I thought of my parents, Piper, and Hazel, and their reactions. I didn't cry. I don't see the point in crying, at least not because I was being taken hostage. I cannot show weakness to my captors.

What a twist of fate that my ex-best friend would be the one to kidnap me. Yup, I definitely feel the love (sarcasm).

~Third Person POV~

The royal family and guests sat around the dining table, awkwardly finishing their suppers. Piper and Hazel kept sneaking worried glances at the direction Annabeth had run.

The king and queen looked immensely guilty, barely eating the gourmet mashed potatoes on their plates.

Lady Levesque and Piper's parents felt extremely awkward in this situation, not looking at anyone.

Lord Hermes scowled at the queen. "Athena, you told me you would make your daughter see sense!"

Athena flinched. "Of course, Lord Hermes. I will go talk to her." She said stiffly, rising from her place and shuffling up the stairs.

She knocked on her daughter's door, and, upon receiving no reply, pushed the double doors open.

The room was empty.

Athena gasped, her hands covering her mouth. She rushed into the bathroom, then out on to the balcony, the returned inside, not finding any sign of the seventeen year old princess.

Finally, she saw it. A sheet of paper folded and sitting on Annabeth's dresser.

Athena frowned and walked over to it; she knew her daughter would not have left it. She picked it up and carefully unfolded it, and began to read the ink on the paper:

_Your Majesties,_

_Yes, your daughter, princess Annabeth, has been kidnapped. We expect no less than a thousand gold pieces, if you ever want to see her again._

_No, we will not harm her. We may have to, though, if she retaliates._

_However, we expect the amount of gold pieces soon. Leave them on the roof of the baker's home, whenever you're ready to have your daughter back._

_Best Wishes,_

_Annabeth's Captors_

Tears leaked out of Athena's stormy gray eyes, falling on to her cheeks. She folded the note roughly and sprinted down the steps to tell her husband and friends that Annabeth had indeed been kidnapped.

* * *

**Review, etc. etc. Honestly, I love you all, but I had to do THREE goddamn projects today, so I'm just gonna go to sleep.**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for the little wait, I had school and maybe a bit of writer's block. But thanks so much for all the positive reviews! Those are what keep me going :)**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

~Percy~

We rode over the village, Blackjack's wings nearly invisible against the night sky. One of the perks of having a black pegasus.

We swooped over the roof of a building, and Annabeth's arms tightened around my middle, making my stomach feel like it was erupting in butterflies. I ignored it.

I bet Annabeth never expected to get kidnapped tonight, much less by her ex-best friend. Believe me, I didn't really expect it either.

One thing I for sure never expected was the way I froze when I saw her. She was always cute, and I hadn't seen her in like ten years, but now she's like seriously beautiful. Her hair fell around her shoulders and down her back in messy blonde ringlets that looked like they were floating in the wind. Her stormy gray eyes were dark, like they used to be when she got mad.

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts away. Fortunately and unfortunately, there's a problem I still need to think of a solution to. At least it'll get my mind off of the princess holding on to me from behind.

When Annabeth and I make it to base, or—in this case—our cave, where are we going to keep her? It's not like we can freaking chain her to a rock.

"The guards will find you, you know." I heard Annabeth mutter from behind me.

I turned my head to look at her, raising my eyebrow. "Nah. We're hidden well."

"But what if they do? What will you do then?" She smirked at me, like she knew that I was facing her even though she has a blindfold on.

"I'll kick their asses." I stated.

She let out a frustrated breath. "Are you always this cocky?"

I smirked. "Only on Tuesday." **(If anyone can tell me what movie that's from, you'll get a shoutout. And SarahDiAngelo623, you are not allowed to answer this)**

I could imagine her rolling her eyes. "Look, Jackson, I'm really not in the mood for any of your cocky ass remarks. I just got kidnapped. You're lucky I'm not kicking your ass right now."

She sucked in a breath as Blackjack dived toward the ground. I don't blame the pegasus; just flying around gets kind of boring after a while.

"So, why aren't you saying anything about your 'handsome prince' coming to rescue you?" I mocked, emphasizing the 'handsome prince' part.

She scrunched her nose up in a cute way— wait, what? Why did I just...did I just think that?

"Luke? Gross, no." The princess made a face like she had just eaten something really sour.

I didn't have time to ask about it, though, because we were nearing the hideout. Blackjack circled around a tall tree and then flew straight to the ground, wings pumping through the air. We pulled out of the dive and Blackjack gracefully galloped through the forest for about a hundred feet.

"Hey Kelp Head! Did you get the princess?"

I rolled my eyes at Thalia. I scooped the princess off of Blackjack and set her down, placing both my hands on her shoulders to guide her so she wouldn't hit a tree or something.

Thalia stepped out of the cave and grinned when she saw Annabeth. "Wow. You actually did something right for once." Nico commented as he appeared beside Thalia. I rolled my eyes and steered Annabeth into the cave.

Once we were all inside, I untied Annabeth's blindfold and she ripped it off. She wore a defiant look on her face, which is admirable since there's six other armed kids in the cave. Her arms were crossed and her normally silver eyes turned a dark stormy color.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Connor and Travis said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes. Leo sat cross-legged on the ground, tinkering with something he found on a food run. Nico flopped on a random boulder and used a smaller rock to sharpen his Stygian iron sword, and Thalia was outside on guard duty, which leaves me to decide what to do with Annabeth.

"You might not wanna wear a dress out here, princess." Nico pointed out as he glanced up from sharpening his weapon.

I nodded. "Thalia has some clothes you can borrow until we go on another food run."

"Aren't food runs for... I don't know, food?" Annabeth asked sarcastically and I resisted the urge to slap the mocking look off that pretty face of hers. "And whatever else we need." I said through gritted teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Hand me the clothes and I'll change, okay?"

I gave Leo a look and he disappeared into a smaller cave where the entrance was hidden by a boulder pile. He returned a few seconds later with a pile of clothes, which he handed to Annabeth.

"Thanks." She muttered and stalked outside to change. I really didn't care, seeing as Thalia's out there and she'll sure Annabeth won't escape.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

~Annabeth~

I stomped outside past Percy, fuming. It's bad enough I'm kidnapped by my ex friend, but looking like a frilly princess in front of the gang members? I hate it.

I angrily tore my dress off and pulled the shirt over my head, put my pants on, and laced up the black combat boots. Luckily the outfit came with a belt, so I had somewhere to strap my dagger instead of to my arm, where it was before.

I looked down at myself. The shirt was a dark blue with a black corset, black pants, and black combat boots.

I know what you're thinking. Why stay here? Why not take off running?

I'm not stupid. I know I won't survive. Besides, I have no idea where the Hades I am.

I sighed and tucked a strand of blonde curly hair behind my ear. I know I have to survive. I'm lucky, then, that I know how to fight with a dagger.

I walk back inside the cave with my arms crossed, narrowing my gray eyes into a glare, which both Piper and Hazel told me was menacing.

To tell the truth, I wasn't expecting any of Percy's gang members to even acknowledge my existence, so you could say I was mildly surprised when I saw they were all staring at me.

"What?" I ask as I jut my hip out to the side and plaster an annoyed expression on my face. Percy narrowed his eyes at me. "Where'd you get the dagger? I don't remember us having any extra weapons-"

"I've had it since I was ten." I said, gesturing to the dagger strapped at my hip.

Percy says nothing, instead turning back to Nico, probably discussing which innocent villager to raid next. I roll my eyes and sit on one of the many boulders in the cave.

For what feels like forever, I just sit there with my head in my arms. Eventually, I decide that sitting around isn't going to improve my mood. Instead, I stand up and go back outside, thinking I could train a little. After all, Percy made it quite clear that I'd be staying for a while, and I'm a bit rusty with my dagger.

I find Thalia leaning against a tree, her arms folded against her chest. She looks up as I approach, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want? A gourmet meal or something?"

I roll my eyes and get straight to the point. "I want to know if you have anything I can use to train."

She looks surprised at this, but leads me to where a few targets are tacked to the trunks of trees. "Thanks." I say. She nods and I can see the ghost of a smile on her face. "Just don't try and run, alright?"

I scoff. "I'm not stupid."

She nods again, and walks back in the direction of her post.

I turn to the first target, and unsheath my knife. I run my hand over the flat of the blade, admiring the celestial bronze. It's been so long since I've even picked it up, yet I still turn and with a flick of the wrist, the knife point is deep into the center of the first target.

"Wow." I breathe. I can't believe I actually remember how to do this. I had learned for self defense, but had never gotten a chance to really...let loose.

I yank my dagger out of the target and take aim at the second one, soon leaving a pretty good sized gash in the center of that one as well.

I stay for a good half an hour, just throwing my dagger at the targets and hitting the bulls-eye nearly every time.

"Wow, the princess can actually use the knife."

I whirl around in the direction of the voice, and see Percy leaning against a tree. I cross my arms and glare at him. "At least I don't steal from innocent people."

Percy's eyes darkened at that, and he clenched his fists. "At least I'm not a smartass princess."

"At least I'm not too cocky for my own good." I retorted. Wow, not even an hour here and I'm already fed up.

"Can't you just act like a captive and stop arguing?!"

"Says my ex-best friend who fucking left me, then I see him—what, nine years later?—and he kidnaps me. _Kidnaps me_. And leaves a ransom for a ridiculous amount of money. The kingdom's not rich, you know. We don't tax without good reason. We could go bankrupt soon, and then where would we be? _Bankrupt_, because of some greedy thief!" I ranted, now yelling.

Percy let out a breath. "Look, you know nothing about me now, so stop pretending like you do."

I walked back over to the target and retrieved my dagger. I passed Percy as I replied, "I could say the same to you."

I sheathed my knife and angrily walked back to the cave.

* * *

**What did you all think? I tried to make it longer than the others. **

**Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight, my lovelies!**

**~Yours in Demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I present you with the next chapter of Royally Screwed!**

**Now for those shout outs! The quote: "Are you always this cocky?" "Only on Tuesday." is from the Three Musketeers, starring Logan Lerman as D'Artagnan! Here are those who gave me the correct answer:**

**ILovetoFly**

**Rebecky2277**

**bluebarnowl**

**Samthevariablex**

**Blue Torpedo**

**Fang and Altair**

**firealchemist**

**Great job, guys!**

**Another special shout out goes to my best friend, SarahDiAngelo623. The reason I didn't let her review the answer is because 1) I knew she already knew the answer, 2) She's the one who showed me the movie in the first place, and 3) Logan Lerman is practically her second language. Love ya Sar!**

**One more shout out: to PJoHoOFan. I love your enthusiasm! Good reviews always make my day :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a blue alpaca, and I don't own PJO, no matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

~Annabeth~

_I struggled to move, yet I could not. I peeled my eyes open and gazed around, surveying my surroundings. I was in a regular bedroom, as large as the ones in the Royal Palace. I was lying in a bed, staring up at the white ceiling. At least my clothes weren't too restraining; I was simply wearing a blue dress that came to my knees._

_I struggled again, this time looking at my wrists; they were chained to a bed, so that I could not move my wrists or my ankles._

_My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Why would I be chained to a bed in the palace? It made no sense! Unless…_

_The door opened with a soft creak, and a man stepped through the door. I gasped when he turned so I could see his face. He had a long scar running from the corner of his eye to the corner of his lip, and his eyes were cold and cruel. Luke._

_He took a threatening step towards me, his eyes going up and down my body. I screamed and jerked my wrists, trying unsuccessfully to escape. No, I would not let this happen to me!_

_He took another step closer and I flinched at his cold stare._

_Three steps to go. I screamed again._

_Two. I tried to kick out of my ankle restraints. It didn't work._

_One._

I jerked awake in a cold sweat. I bolted upright on the cold stone floor, my chest heaving as I struggled to take ragged breaths. He's not here. I continuously told myself, not that it was working. My heart rate hadn't slowed.

Adrenaline coursed through me, not allowing sleep to overtake me again. So I sat on the hard, icy floor of the back cave. Percy and the others apparently don't trust me at night with a dagger, so they took it and threw me back here. Not that I blame them. After all, they are criminals.

Maybe my kidnapping could be a good thing. At least, if I think selfishly. This will seriously harm Athénienne's economy. I doubt my mother and father have enough money to pay the ransom. Thinking selfishly, I won't have to marry Luke until they pay the ransom, which may be never.

I sigh and lay back down, my arms sticking out to my sides, so I make a giant X on the floor.

The rock blocking the entrance to my small cave moved, and a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes appeared in the doorway. "You okay?" She asked me, and surprisingly, her voice was laced with concern. I gave her a confused look, but waved off her concern. "I'm fine."

Thalia stepped inside, leaving the rock open so she wouldn't be 'locked' inside like I was. "Please," she said as she rolled her eyes, "you're all pale."

Why is she doing this? We're supposed to hate each other. After all, her cousin, my ex-best friend, did kidnap me.

Thalia sighed when she saw my confused look. "Look, I know I'm not supposed to make friends with a prisoner of sorts, but you're really not who I thought you were."

I raised my eyebrow, beckoning for her to go on. She rolled her eyes, but continued. "I thought you were supposed to be a prissy princess, all stuck-up and snobby. But you're not."

"Thanks." I finally replied. This sure is a change from hostility coming from every direction. Except for that Leo kid, but I'm pretty sure he's a pyromaniac. The only point of hostility that really bothered me was Percy, but I pushed the thought from my mind.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

"Okay. Thalia, you'll be staying here with Annabeth. Make sure she doesn't run." Percy said the next morning. I rolled my eyes. Like I would try to run. Hah! I don't even know where the hell I am.

Thalia sent a look my way. "Sure."

"Good. Then we're off." Percy finished, and he, Nico, Leo and the Stolls bounded off into the woods, on another of their 'food runs', whatever those are.

Thalia and I walked back into the cave and sat down on a couple of boulders. A shame I was confined to the cave. It's really a beautiful day out. The sun shone through the canopy of leaves, which created weird-shaped shadows on the ground.

"So… how's being a princess in distress?" Thalia asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes and whacked her on the arm. "It's all unicorns and sunshine." I said sarcastically, and Thalia laughed.

Strange, I had become friends with one of my captors. Since when was that supposed to happen?

"So why do you steal from innocent people for no reason anyway?" I asked, more out of curiosity than hostility.

Thalia's expression hardened. "We have reasons, Annabeth. All of us have different reasons, too. Take Nico and Leo for instance. They both have girlfriends who have no money, no way to get food. They help keep Sarah and Bri alive."

I blinked in surprise. "They're dating village girls?"

"Yeah."

I narrowed my eyes. "Then… what's Percy's reason?"

Thalia looked at me curiously, then spoke, "His mom and step-dad are really poor. Mine, his, and Nico's fathers all died in battle."

"Oh."

Percy never mentioned a step-father. Of course, his real father, Poseidon, probably died after he and I stopped meeting each other. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for what I said to him. He was just trying to get money for his parents, so they could survive. I doubt he knew about the kingdom's looming bankruptcy.

Maybe I was wrong about him.

·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·

~Percy~

The food run had been successful, as always. We had already dropped off most of the food, and like usual, we were heading back through the woods. It usually took us around half an hour to get back to the hideout, so Nico and I talked while walking beside each other.

"So what's up with you and the princess?" Nico asked out of the blue. I stiffened a moment in surprise, but replied smoothly, "What do you mean?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Please. You two obviously have some kind of history. Even I can tell."

I sighed. Knowing Nico, I was not going to get out of this one. "We were actually best friends when we were kids. Up until I was eight, at least."

Nico raised his eyebrow, urging me to go on. "And…?"

I rolled my eyes. "And we got in a huge fight and never saw each other again. The end." I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

We stopped talking after that. The only noise was our feet crunching the dead leaves on the ground, and the wind whistling through the trees. It would be quite peaceful, if it weren't for the thoughts running through my head.

That comment that Annabeth had made yesterday, about me not knowing her anymore, really bothered me for some reason, and I couldn't pinpoint why. I used to know everything about her, back when we played tag and hide and seek everyday. I knew that she had a serious obsession with architecture, and her dream was to go to the Parthenon in Greece one day. I knew that she absolutely despised makeup and dresses, despite the fact that her mother forced her to wear them all the time. Maybe those things about her aren't different, but maybe I really don't know her anymore.

* * *

**What did ya'll think? Review! You know I love you guys!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I'm on vacation in Florida, and this hotel has sucky wifi. I also apologize for the short length of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to PJO. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

~Percy~

My first thought when Nico, Leo, the Stolls and I return to the cave from our latest food run: Since when are Thalia and Annabeth friends?

They were both sitting upside down on boulders, chatting about something or other, lost in conversation. Annabeth almost looked like she—dare I say—belonged here. Well, I suppose she fit in now. After all, it has been three weeks since I initially kidnapped her.

For some reason, guilt flutters in my stomach when I think about how I kidnapped her. I ignored the feeling.

Thalia glanced up as we came in, and nodded to me in acknowledgement. "Hey, 'cuz."

Nico stepped out from behind me. "Hey, how about the other 'cuz?"

Thalia rolled her eyes and began talking to Annabeth, who didn't even acknowledge my presence. Oh well.

I tried not to notice how she looked with her honey-blond curls glinting in the light. Stop it Percy, I told myself.

I passed Thalia and Annabeth an apple each.

Annabeth took it and sighed, like she was eating her parents' money, but took a bite out of it anyway.

Thalia's was gone in less than a minute. I swear that girl eats almost as much as I do!

"Did little miss princess over here get into any trouble while we were gone?" I asked Thalia, who in turn glared at me. She looked like she was about to say something back, but Annabeth interrupted her. "I'm seventeen, not seven, Seaweed Brain." She said my old nickname mockingly.

Once they were finished, she and Annabeth said they were going to train for a bit, and left out of the cave entrance.

I watched Annabeth's golden curls bounce behind her as she walked away.

The guys and I sat down on boulders and went through our rations for the next couple of days. After that, we all took a fruit each.

I bit into my apple and crunched it between my teeth, while Nico, Leo and the Stolls started talking.

"So," Leo said with a mischievous smile. "You and Miss Princess, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

I nearly choked on my apple. "What?!"

They all laughed while I sat there in shock. Me and Annabeth? No way! Well... maybe if she wasn't a princess.. NO! No.

"Come on, Perce. We all saw the way you were looking at her."

"And how you two were arguing?" Travis smirked. "Totally flirting."

"No way, guys!" I exclaimed. "She hates my guts! Not that I blame her, I mean I did kidnap her, and call her a spoiled brat when I was nine, but she still hates me and she IS a princess-"

"Perce, you're rambling." Connor pointed out. Fuck. I always ramble when I'm nervous.

I sighed loudly and dropped my head in my hands. "I don't know, okay?!"

My feelings were all mixed up. I can't be in love with her. She's the princess, she hates my guts, and I freaking kidnapped her. Even if I AM in love with her, she's betrothed to Luke, Lord Hermes's son.

Once her parents pay the ransom, we'll never see her again.

I considered training with Riptide to get my mind off of this, but I remembered that Annabeth and Thalia are out there.

But I'm not in love with her... am I?

* * *

~Annabeth~

Thalia and I headed towards the practice clearing. I wondered where they got all those targets and stuff. Stealing, probably.

"So," Thalia said, unsheathing one of her hunting knives and twirling it expertly in her fingers. "You and Percy, huh?"

I swear I almost choked on my own spit. "What?!"

Thalia laughed. "Come on. Even Nico sees the way you two look at each other, and he's definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed."

I would've laughed at her description of Nico, but I was too flustered to do much else but gape at her like a fish. I feel my cheeks heating up, and I'm sure my face looks like a ripe tomato.

"B-but, no! I can't! I mean we can't! I'm betrothed... Ugh, who am I kidding? Luke is a sick bastard." I start muttering to myself. "Stupid feelings... can't... I don't... do I?..."

I can't love Percy. For one, he hates me, and I hate him... right? He left me. He called me a stuck up princess. And oh, I forgot one minor detail: He KIDNAPPED me!

Still, I noticed little changes whenever I so much as thought of Percy. I would get this weird feeling in my stomach, as if a million butterflies were trapped in there.

Thalia slung her arm around my shoulder. "You could always ditch Luke and stay with us."

She left my side when we arrived at the practice 'arena', and started skillfully throwing her hunting knives. I stayed rooted on the spot, my mind elsewhere.

Finally, I unsheathed my dagger and took down a few targets, but my heart wasn't in it.

That evening, when I returned to the cave, I went straight into my little cave without meeting anyone's gazes. I laid out on the stone floor, my eyes trained on the plain gray ceiling above me, and tried not to think about my problems.

All in all, I have two choices:

1) Return to the palace, only to have my parents pay the ransom, and for me to have to marry Luke, or:

2) Leave the palace for good, and stay here, so my parents don't have to pay the ransom, but leave the kingdom without a successor.

What should I do?

* * *

**What do you guys think she should do? I have a plot planned out for either choice, so I'm leaving the decision up to you guys. Cool, right?**

**So review what you think Annabeth should do!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ¡Hola, mis amigos! ¿Comó estas? Bueno, bueno.**

**Man, I love speaking Spanish (A mi me gusta hablo en español).**

**Okay, here's the next chapter of Royally Screwed!**

**I had actually planned out three different plotlines. I've chosen the one that combined the other two, which adds up to a reasonable amount of drama. So let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Percy Jackson. (That means that I do not own Percy Jackson).**

* * *

~Piper~

It's been three weeks since Annabeth has been missing.

Three weeks.

Hazel and I had begged our parents to stay and help King Frederick and Queen Athena search for the kidnapped princess. My parents were totally fine with it, but Hazel's parents were harder to convince. They finally allowed her to stay after another discussion with the King and Queen over dinner, when Queen Athena finally persuaded Lady Levesque to let Hazel assist in the search for Annabeth. Then, Hazel's and my parents left, and we stayed here.

It hasn't been the same here without my best friend. Hazel and I have been occupied with lessons from Chiron, which our parents insisted on us having.

I woke up to yelling outside the door to my chambers. The shouting moved farther down the hall, then out of earshot, but I was already awake. I sat up slowly and stretched my arms out, yawning. My hair felt like a rat's nest, and I'm sure I don't smell fabulous.

I get out of bed sluggishly and mope on over to my private bathroom. After a nice long, refreshing shower, I decided to finally get dressed and go into the throne room to see if there's any news on Annabeth's capture.

I heard a knock on my door just as a finished getting my dress on, so I tied the ribbon around my waist and opened the door.

There stood Michael Yew, one of the palace's guards, with an urgent look on his face. I nodded at him, beckoning him to speak.

"Your highness," I rolled my eyes at the useless formality, "the king and queen request your presence in the Throne Room immediately."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and I cocked my head to the side. "What do they need?"

Michael just shook his head and took off running down the hall towards Hazel's room. I blinked and slipped my shoes on, then rushed down the hall, only stopping to grab an apple from the kitchen.

I entered the Throne Room, and took a seat at one of the tables in the middle of the room. Apparently, only important people were summoned, because it was just me, the king and queen, Chiron, General Ares (the army general), Hazel and I. Guards were stationed at every entrance to the room, so I can assume that whatever we are discussing is not to be spoken elsewhere.

Once all of us were seated, the king and queen in their respective thrones, and the rest of us in various chairs around the tables, the discussion began.

Queen Athena clasped her hands together. "Frederick and I have called this urgent meeting to discuss two matters,-" Hazel and I glanced at each other in confusion -"one of which involves our daughter, Princess Annabeth Minerva Cynthia Chase."

I listened intently to the queen. She had a slightly worried but confident expression on her face. King Frederick put his hand on top of hers, urging her to go on. Queen Athena took a deep breath, and continued. "Good news first. I'm expecting twins."

"Congratulations, your highness." I said, both politely and genuinely. Queen Athena smiled at me. "Thank you, Piper, dear. How many times have I told you to just call me Athena?"

I smiled kindly back at her while Hazel offered her congratulations as well.

"Now on to other matters," Athena said, standing up from her throne. Her husband stood up beside her as she spoke. "I have decided to send a group of soldiers to the ransom point. We will send a faux message telling Annabeth's captors to meet us there, then send a throng of soldiers to arrest the kidnapper."

My eyes widened. Hmm. This could work. Of course, Athena is widely known for her strategy skills, so I had no reason to doubt her planning.

General Ares stood up from his seat and bowed to the queen before speaking. "I would be happy to send some of my best soldiers to capture the kidnapper and rescue the princess. But when shall I send the faux message, your majesty?"

"We shall wait..." The queen put on a thoughtful expression, then opened her mouth to speak again. "One week. The faux message will contain the instructions for my daughter's captors to meet us another week after that."

Hazel and I both nodded, and General Ares grunted his approval. Chiron nodded slowly, obviously processing the plan and the possible outcomes. Finally he offered his opinion. "I think that is a wonderful idea, your highness."

Athena smiled; a real, genuine smile. The first one since her daughter had been kidnapped. "Why don't we all have breakfast in here? I can ask the chefs to prepare a fine breakfast."

We all nodded eagerly, and one of the guards marched out of the Throne Room, on his way to the kitchen to deliver the breakfast instructions.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

~Annabeth~

My two choices fluttered through my mind all night. No matter how hard I tried, I could not fall asleep. Instead I lay on the cold stone floor, my gray eyes locked on the stone ceiling and my back aching from lack of cushioning.

On the bright side (hear the sarcasm?) I had time to think and sort out my feelings.

Percy Jackson. Now, just hearing his name makes my stomach erupt in butterflies, against my will. Those sea green eyes are definitely my favorite feature of his. I could get lost in them easily.

I often have the urge to run my fingers through his black hair. I try to push these thoughts to the back of my mind, but they seem to be reoccurring no matter how hard I try to suppress them.

I know that Percy can be kind and caring when he wants to be. He certainly was to me when we were younger. Something caused him to leave me. Maybe something major happened and that one night, he finally snapped.

So...so what if I love him? We can't be together...can we?

I run my hand through my messy hair and sit up, not able to sleep any longer. Thalia had long since stopped placing the boulder in front of the entrance to the cave. I slip out easily into the night, coming to sit on a large flat stone, about five minutes from the cave.

The entire forest is washed out by moonlight, making everything look pale and ghostly, but beautiful. The night sky twinkled with stars, glittering like silver diamonds.

I lay on my back and stare at the stars, finding different constellations that Chiron taught me. Star-gazing has always helped me clear my mind, and it certainly seems to be doing the trick now. That is, until the Seaweed Brain had to show up.

I sit up rapidly as I hear footsteps crunching on the dead leaves that lay like a blanket over the forest floor. Percy steps out into the open and looks at me for a second before coming to sit beside me. I don't really mind. This rock is freaking gigantic.

"What are you doing out here?" Percy asks, and I don't hear any suspicion in his voice whatsoever. Whatever else he may think about me, he knows I can be trusted.

I sigh and flop back down on the rock's flat surface. "Star-gazing," I answer. "It helps me clear my mind."

Percy nods, and surprisingly, doesn't make fun of me for it. "Yeah, my thoughts have been confusing lately too."

I sit up and look at him questioningly. He sighs, running a hand through his black locks and looking extremely flustered. "I-It's just..."

He takes a deep breath and continues. "Nothing."

I look down and begin tracing patterns on the rock's smooth surface with the tip of my fingernail. "Why did you..." I start, and Percy looks up at me. "Why did I what?"

My thumbs start to fiddle in my lap, like they always do when I get nervous. "Why did you leave me?"

"Well... I don't know. I guess after my dad died... I just kind of... snapped."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No," Percy said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, what, like nine years ago?"

I giggled slightly but stopped. Giggling? Not something I do. "Yeah, nine years ago. You never told me Poseidon passed away."

Percy nodded. "In that war against Germany. But I shouldn't have let you get away from me." The guilt in his voice sounded so sincere, that I almost let a tear slip out. But I didn't, because Annabeth Chase does not cry.

"I forgive you." I said quietly. I reached over and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him into a hug. He seemed surprised, but slipped his arms around me and quickly hugged back. As we pulled away, I couldn't help but look into his eyes.

That was my mistake. Our gazes immediately locked, and I was no longer able to tear my eyes away from his. Gray to sea green.

And then his lips met mine. His arms went around my waist, pulling me up on to his lap. I tangled my hands in his hair, relishing the feeling of his soft hair threading through my fingers. We only pulled away when air became a necessity.

Percy rested his forehead against mine, and said, "This is practically against the law, you know."

"I know." I laughed slightly.

Percy's expression became serious once again. "Annabeth... I think I'm in love with you."

My heart fluttered as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "Are you or are you not?"

I could feel his body vibrating against mine as he chuckled again. "I am. I'm in love with you, Annabeth Chase."

I slid my arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm in love with you, too, Perseus Jackson."

"We can't be, though." Percy said. I sighed. "I know. I'm b-betrothed, and you... well, you could be arrested if anyone ever caught you." I replied, gazing into his eyes.

"Why don't we be together while we can?" He asked me, and I thought about it for a moment.

I can enjoy my time with Percy while I have it, and, if I end up having to marry Luke, I could... I could run away.

"Yeah," I finally agreed, and Percy let out a breath of relief. "We can cross that bridge when we come to it." I said, and Percy nodded.

"Are you... are you still going to ask for the ransom?" I asked gingerly, afraid of the possible answers. My Seaweed Brain just shook his head. "No. You're worth way more than that. Besides, you pointed out that the kingdom is close to being bankrupt." I nodded and tried to suppress a yawn, but failed.

Percy laughed at me, and I glared at him. "Tired, Annie?"

He stood up and held out a hand to me. I took it and stood up on my feet, then whacked him on the chest.

"Ow!" Percy exclaimed jokingly. "What was that for?"

I smirked at him. "Don't call me Annie." He just grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

We walked back to the cave, and I felt Percy's warm hand slip into mine. Our hands fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

When we came back to the cave, Percy dragged me over to where he had been sleeping before he followed me out of the cave. I didn't protest as we lay down beside each other. One of his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him, while his other one grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I rested my head on his chest and drifted to sleep listening to the beat of his heart. I finally knew what my choice would be.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Personally, I'd say that this is my best chapter. I know it's a bit rushed, but it's necessary to the plot. I'd love to hear your opinions (as long as they're said nicely). Review, my lovelies!**

**PLEASE READ: After I'm finished with this story, I'm thinking of starting another Percabeth fic. Here's the summary, tell me what you think?**

**Starstruck: School is supposed to be a safe environment where the students can get an education and make friends. But not when you're Annabeth Chase, the sixteen year old outcast of Goode High.**

**Basically, it's the cliche Percy is a celebrity and Annabeth is an outcast kind of thing, but I really want to write one like that. Should I do it?**

**¡Hasta la vista, amigos!**

**~Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'M SO EXCITED FOR TOMORROW OH MY GODS. HOUSE OF HADES. GAHHHH ASDFGHJKL *DIES***

**Phew, okay, I need to calm down. I'll give you the next chapter of Royally Screwed before I pass out from excitement.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Got it?**

* * *

~Percy~

I awoke to the sound of snickering somewhere above me. I tried to sit up, but something on my chest was weighing me down. I saw a mat of blonde curls and instantly smiled as memories of last night came rushing back.

I had kissed her, and finally admitted (to both her and myself) that I loved her. I really had never stopped, and I don't know why I had said the things that I did that night when we were kids. Well, that's not entirely true. I was wound up because of my father's death in the kingdom's army, and I thought Annabeth and her family was to blame.

It was never Annabeth's fault. Boy did my life take a twist after that.

I gently lifted her off of me and glanced up to see Leo, Nico, Thalia, and the Stolls all looking at me with 'I told you so' faces and snickering. I stuck my tongue out at them and pulled Annabeth closer.

I saw Connor hold out his hand smugly while Travis frowned and handed him two apples. Wow. They bet apples on us. Real creative, guys.

Annabeth shifted in my arms but did not wake up, thankfully. I'd seen what she was like in the morning, and I'd like to live to see the next day, thank you very much.

Thalia rolled her eyes and dragged the rest of the guys away by their ears, careful not to make them squeal too loudly.

After three weeks of awkward tension between us, I had finally built up enough courage to tell her how I felt and why I had hurt her all those years ago. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. Now I couldn't be happier. Here she was, the girl I loved, right here in my arms.

"Percy?" Annabeth's groggy voice jarred me out of my thoughts. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning, beautiful."

Despite being sleepy, as she just woke up, she blushed. Her cheeks were tinged a rosy color, which looked absolutely adorable.

"Seaweed Brain."

We both stood up and stretched. I knew I needed to go on a food run today, but I really wanted to stay with Annabeth. I knew she wouldn't want to come with me, not because she can't, but because it would mean stealing from her parents' kingdom.

I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. "Hey, Wise Girl, I have to lead a food run today, and I know you don't want to go, so-"

"Percy," she interrupted me, laughing. "I'll be fine here. I'm not some helpless damsel in distress, you know."

I responded by chuckling, and hugged her before walking out of the cave entrance and leading the guys out. Thalia had decided to stay with Annabeth, seeing as they're close friends now. We marched through the woods and approached the village.

Looking around carefully, the Stoll brothers slipped into the bakery through the back door, and appeared a few moments later with a sack of bread loaves. I smirked at them and approached a fruit stand, where I swiped three apples and seven apricots while the lady had her back turned. I stuffed them into the sack, and we all took our usual route to the roof of the bakery to escape being caught.

You would think sneaking around like that and stealing in plain sight would be hard, right? Well, we had been doing this for years. It became part of a weekly routine, sometimes twice weekly. We had done it so many times, it seemed like a piece of cake. I'd learned to expect anything.

What I did not expect, though, was to find a note from the royal palace laying on the roof of the bakery.

_Captors of the Dearest Princess,_

_We will pay the ransom. You must bring the princess here to this very spot and exchange her, or you shall not get the money._

_Sincerely,  
King Frederick and Queen Athena_

I snatched up the paper and gripped it tight. Annabeth wouldn't want to leave... would she?

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

~Annabeth~

Sitting around a cave for two hours is really boring. I would definitely not go on a food run, though. However, that doesn't mean that I judge Percy for stealing. He has to, to survive.

Thalia groaned and slumped down on to a boulder. "I never realized food runs took this long!" She complained loudly. I rolled my eyes and sat up on my rock. "That's because you were always on the food runs, Pinecone Face."

"Would you stop calling me that? It was one time, okay?!" Thalia complained again.

Last week Thalia and I had a pine tree climbing contest just for the heck of it. Thalia took a header out of the tree and ended up sprawled out on her stomach on the ground with a pinecone in her mouth. Ever since I had started calling her Pinecone Face just to piss her off.

I held my hands up in defeat while laughing. "Okay, okay. I won't do it again. Maybe," I added, knowing very well I would still call her that nickname anyways. Thalia glared at me and I just laughed more.

At last she rolled off the boulder on to her feet and grabbed my wrist, dragging me out the door.

"What are we doing?" I asked her. She smirked at me and replied, "Rematch tree climbing contest."

I smirked back. "Oh, you're on, Pinecone Face."

"Owl Head."

"Shut up and climb the dang tree."

We both lept for the lowest branches. I grabbed on to one and swung myself up to the next one, landing squarely on my feet. On the opposite side of the tree, Thalia did the same.

I continued climbing until I had reached my limit. The few limbs above me would be too fragile to hold my weight. I looked to the other side of the tree and saw Thalia smirking back at me. "Tie."

I groaned but smiled. "Again?"

"'Cause we're just that awesome," Thalia boasted, looking proud of herself. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever you say, Pinecone Face."

She stuck her tongue out at me and we both slowly shinnied down the tree. We trained with our weapons on some dummies for a while, stabbing the straw right out of them.

I finally felt happy. I had my Percy back, and I have Thalia. The only thing I miss about my old life is Piper and Hazel. But other than that, I'm as happy as can be.

Nothing could ruin my mood. That is, until Percy burst into the cave holding a note in his hands.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**I'M SO EXCITED AND SCARED. RICK BETTER NOT KILL OFF PERCABETH, LEO OR NICO. IF HE DOES WE SHALL TAKE AN ARMY OF NINJAS TO HIS HOUSE**

**Okay I'm done ranting. Love ya'll!**

**~Briana Valdez**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys... *dodges flaming pitchforks and poisonous mangoes* I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I don't really have an excuse, since I was sick, so please forgive me!**

**I finished House of Hades the day after it came out, in first period. OH MY GODS. PERCABETH IS PERFECT. If you've finished it PM me so we can fangirl without spoiling it for other people!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of Royally Screwed! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have too?**

**Leo: Yes.**

**Me: But-**

**Leo: *makes fireballs in his hands***

**Me: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

* * *

~Percy~

* * *

We all sat in a circle on the cave floor as I read the note out loud. I examined Annabeth's face, but she remained expressionless, her gray eyes seeming to burn a hole in the off-white paper.

She sat next to me, and Leo sat on my other side, bouncing up and down like he was hyped up on enough sugar and caffeine to make a full grown hippo go into cardiac arrest. I knew he wasn't jumpy because of the note, though. That kid is just really ADHD.

I finished the note, and an awkward silence took over the group. You could hear the wind blowing and the birds singing outside; that's how quiet it was.

For a moment I asked myself what would happen if Annabeth decided to go back. Bad idea.

I would probably go back to just going through the motions, stealing everyday with Nico, Thalia, Leo and the Stolls. Not that I don't love them, it's just, Annabeth stole my heart. If she returned to her kingdom, she would probably marry a rich prince. I would be brokenhearted.

After a few moments of silence, Annabeth spoke up. "I'm going."

I sat there, shell-shocked. She... she wanted to leave me? "But Anna-" I started desperately, but she cut me off.

She slid her hand into mine, intertwining our fingers. "Relax, Seaweed Brain. I'm only going to tell the guards that I don't want to go back to the palace."

I sighed and relief and kissed her on the mouth. She laughed against my lips and put her arms around my neck as mine went around her waist.

"EW! SAVE THE PDA FOR LATER, LOVEBIRDS!" Thalia exclaimed as she and Nico slapped their hands over their eyes.

I rolled my eyes but pulled away. "So what exactly are you going to tell the guards? 'I fell in love with my captor who happens to be my best friend since I was eight so please drop the death penalty.'?"

She whacked me across the chest then crossed her arms. "Yes, because that'll _definitely_ convince them." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes but pulled her on to my lap, wrapping both arms around her waist while she rested her hands on top of mine.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Could you two stop being all lovey-dovey? It's gonna make me puke."

I glared at the goth kid, who just happened to be my cousin. Family can be annoying. Annabeth just laughed and leaned back against my chest. I rested my head on top of hers and continued to glare at Nico, who put his hands up in surrender, making Thalia bust out laughing.

"So when do we meet the guards there?" Annabeth asked.

"Tomorrow," I decided. "That way we can all get some sleep." I added, since I noticed it was already getting dark outside. Wow, time passes fast.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The next day, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and I set out for the village. We ultimately decided to leave the rest of the gang there, because this is supposed to be a fairly short mission.

Annabeth walked close beside me, her hand tightly interlocked with mine as I swung them back and forth. We walked in a comfortable silence, partly because Nico and Thalia declared there would be no PDA on this little mission.

We finally arrived at the village a fifteen minute walk later. I saw a few villagers out and about, so I jerked Annabeth behind a building. Luckily, she caught on really quickly. Yep, her intelligence is showing, and it's adorable.

Nico and Thalia stood beside us, peeking around the corner and giving us a signal that meant all clear. We crept out from behind the building and walked down the street, still alert.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered to me, quietly.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. I rubbed my thumb across her knuckles, just because I could.

She brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and turned her head to face me. "What if the mission goes wrong?"

I sigh and kiss her forehead. "We'll find a way. We always do."

"I thought I said no PDA." Nico whispered furiously. I rolled my eyes and made it a point to kiss Annabeth's cheek while she laughed quietly. _Way to ruin the moment, Nico._

We dodged around another corner just as a guard appeared on the street. What are the guards doing out this early?

"This is bad." Nico said. Thalia flicked him on the forehead. "No shit, Sherlock." She said as Nico glared at her and rubbed the place she flicked him.

I rolled my eyes at my strange cousins and turned to Annabeth. She frowned. "The guards aren't usually out this early, Percy."

I nod as I peek around the corner, to see two guards conversing near the bakery. We need a plan to climb up there from here so we don't get caught.

I explain this to Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. Annabeth begins to look around until her eyes lock on something behind me. I turn around and am very surprised to see a bunch of stacked boxes.

"Do you think we can do this?" I ask Annabeth. Those boxes look pretty unstable to me. She nods, and I exhale through my nose.

Annabeth and I start climbing, and I turn back to Nico and Thalia. "Stay here just in case we need backup, okay?" I whisper-yell. I think they heard, because they both nod.

Annabeth is already almost to the top. I glare at her playfully, and she smirks back at me, her gray eyes shining in the sunlight. Gods, I'm completely in love with her.

I follow her up and flip on to the roof, taking Annabeth's hand hostage once again. She rolls her eyes but squeezes my hand and starts walking, dragging me with her.

Four guards are standing at the rendezvous point, weapons ready. We slowly approach them, and they seem to be focused on our intertwined hands. Bet they weren't expecting that. Haha. Losers.

Annabeth steps forward, letting go of my hand. "I'm not going back. So just forget about bringing me back to the palace."

She's about to step back to me, but a guard grabs her arm. She tries to struggle free, but is soon held by two guards that are just too strong for her.

"ANNABETH!" I yell, charging towards her and reaching for Riptide. The remaining two soldiers jerk my arms back, but I continue struggling.

"PERCY!"

I'm almost out of their grip... so close...

_WHACK_.

One of the guards smacks me in the head with the hilt of his sword, and my vision goes fuzzy. Black dots dance around my line of vision and I faintly hear Annabeth calling my name. I only have time to yell one thing before I go under.

"I love you." I hope she heard me.

Everything goes black.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gods. What did you guys think? More action packed chapters in the future, don't worry. And more Percabeth, because Percabeth is perfect.**

**Random Question of the Day:**

**If you could combine any two unrelated animals, what would they be, and what would the name of the species be? **

**I would combine a jaguar and a dolphin and call it a jolphin. How awesome is that?**

**Review, my lovelies!**

**~Briana Valdez**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone! How has everyone's day been? Mine was okay. **

**It got better after school though, because my mom ****_finally_**** got me Allegiant!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I mean, I have almost 130! THAT'S AMAZING! Do you guys think we could shoot for 150 by next Wednesday? I would love that. It would SO make my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, okay?! Stop questioning me!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

* * *

You know that emotion that you feel when something or somone you care about is taken away from you, and you feel almost... empty? Like you're in despair, but without any visible emotional breakdowns?

When you're so full of that emotion, that you cannot do anything but sit or stand still in mild shock and disbelief? Like a piece of you had been taken away?

_Hollow_.

That's what I felt when I saw Percy, my Percy, being dragged over the cobblestone streets like a rag doll. I felt hollow.

I eventually broke out of my shocked trance and realized I had been slung over a guard's shoulder. I pounded on his back while screaming, "What are you doing to him? Let him go!"

"No can do, princess," the guard who was carrying me replied. "He's a criminal."

Fresh, salty tears streamed down my cheeks, and I wiped them away with the palm of my hand. I protested (mainly by kicking and screaming) all the way to the palace. The palace that I never thought I'd step foot in again.

It still looked the same as when I was kidnapped; white marble columns gleamed in the morning sunlight, and terraces of the same color stuck out on all sides of the enormous building. I couldn't see much through my vision, since it was blurry from tears, but I did manage to catch a glimpse of the balcony that led to my bedroom.

The guards dragged off Percy in the direction of the dungeons, while the guard who carried me deposited me in my room. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and sat cross-legged on my bed until Piper and Hazel barged into the room, looking flustered.

I glanced around at my room, almost numb to my surroundings. It had been more than a month since I've had my own bed, a legitimate bed with feather pillows and soft sheets. My vanity looked just as I had left it: neat and tidy with everything where it should be... organizing was sort of a habit of mine. A large bookshelf overflowed with books (mostly about architecture) as usual, and the silver curtains were drawn aside, revealing the balcony; the same balcony where Percy had taken me.

Ignoring Piper and Hazel's questions, I rose from my position on the bed and gently closed the curtains, blocking the balcony from being visible from here.

"Annabeth! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Hazel exclaimed, sitting beside me on the bed after I returned to my cross-legged position.

"I..." I began, then more tears start falling. Both of my friends engulf me in hugs, and I realize just how lucky I am to have best friends like them. If only I could have both Percy and my friends.

"Percy," I manage to choke out. "We talked, and he apologized, and I- and we- and I-I love him!"

Piper cocks her head in confusion, her multicolored eyes turning multiple shades of purple and green. Hazel looks like she's in a shocked trance. "What was that?" She finally says.

I sigh and start from the beginning, explaining how Percy and I were best friends before our argument, then how he kidnapped me and we got together. It felt twice as painful repeating what had just occurred outside previously in my story.

"Wow," they both simultaneously said, and I nodded dejectedly.

"Annie," I glared at Piper. She knows I hate the nickname. "Sorry, _Annabeth_." She corrects, and I smile slightly. She rolls her eyes and continues, "you have to convince your parents to let him out."

I immediately thought against it. My parents never took my opinions into account; why would they start now? But I know I have to do this for Percy. I nodded at Piper, and she squealed and hugged me. "True love for the win!"

I laughed and hugged back. "Your Aphrodite is showing, Pipes."

Piper glared at me. Her mother, Aphrodite, was a sucker for romance. She always wore the most frilly pink dresses, and Piper hated it. Whenever Piper liked something that was related to romance, or even so much as squealed, we would always tease her. Good times.

Piper and Hazel left me to get dressed, and I drew a bath. Yes, I draw my own baths. I do not, under any circumstance, rely solely on servants.

The bath was relaxing after three weeks of nonstop dirt and rocks, which had somehow become the best three weeks of my life; I had experienced real freedom, and I loved every second of it. This brought back memories of Percy and I, and until I get him out of the dungeons, I can't bear to think of it.

I swallow the lump in my throat and scrub myself clean. I then hop out of the tub and find one of my more casual dresses to wear, a simple white summer dress. Even though it reaches the ground, like all of my dresses do, it is still the most casual one I have.

I walk confidently into the throne room, lifting up the front of my dress so I don't trip (you only make that mistake once). My mother and father turn to me and both break into grins.

It was then that I noticed my mother's stomach had grown. Not a lot, but it almost looked like a baby bump. A small one, but still there.

"Oh, Annabeth, we've been worried sick!" She rushed up and kissed me on the forehead, while my father pulled me into a hug.

"Uh, mom?"

My mother pulls away and wipes a tear. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. It's just these hormones— wait a second, you don't know, do you?"

I crossed my arms. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Athena smiled warmly at me (for once) and nodded, rubbing her hand on her stomach absentmindedly. "That's my daughter, always figuring things out."

I blushed, not exactly used to being complimented by my mother. I asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

My mother smiled excitedly at me, the first real smile I think I have ever seen from her. "Twin boys!"

I hug her, being wary of her slightly expanded belly, and squeal a little. Two little brothers! I've always wanted brothers! But I have a mission. I have to stay on track. "Mom? Can I ask you a favor?"

Athena looked at me curiously, but nodded to urge me on.

"Set Percy free."

My mother's eyes widened. "Why ever would you want to do that, sweetie? He kidnapped you and steals from the village!"

"He only does that to survive!"

"The kingdom is almost bankrupt!"

"He not only feeds himself, but his family, and his friends' families too!"

"Stealing is still against the law. As the princess, you should know that!"

"But mom, I-I love him!"

All shouting in the room stops as my words echo through the air. Both of my parents, and the few servants in the room, are staring at me in shock.

"Pardon me?" My mom asks, her voice hardening.

"I love him."

Athena purses her lips, forming a tight line. "Personal feelings cannot excuse anyone from the law. Perseus Jackson must be executed."

I gasped. It felt like I had been hit in the chest with cement. My Percy... is sentenced to death? I feel tears in the corners of my eyes, and they spill out before I can blink them away. Soon, tears are running freely down my cheeks, yet again.

I can't help but think that it's totally unfair. Percy only steals because he has to; he'll die otherwise, and so will his mother, step-father, Thalia, Nico, Leo, the Stolls, and Nico's and Leo's sweethearts, Sarah and Briana. Without stealing food to live, they would all die.

I glare at my mother, mustering allof my courage and putting as much venom as I can into my voice: "The law should not execute people for trying to survive."

I turn on my heel, and march swiftly to the door on the other side of the room, my white dress swishing around my feet.

"Where are you going?" My mother yells after me.

I turn back and narrow my eyes. "To visit Percy."

* * *

***shocked gasp* Percy's in prison! What's Annabeth gonna do? **

**Review, my lovelies! Remember, I'm going for 150 by my next update. I know it's a pretty high goal, but please? *puppy dog eyes***

**~Briana Valdez**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys... *dodges flying blue pancakes* I have an excuse for not updating sooner, I swear!**

**Okay, so when I came home from school, I still had to go to dance, despite the fact that my ankle is sprained pretty badly and my toe could be possibly fractured (My next door neighbor is a physical therapist), so I just sat out the entire time and watched. Then when I came home, I had to study for a vocabulary quiz in my honors lit class, and read a chapter of****_ To Kill a Mockingbird _****and answer guided reading questions (which are pretty difficult), then my phone just had to go and die, so here I am now.**

**I'm so sorry, guys.**

**OH! By the way, I did get some reviews asking for their OC's to be put in the story. I'd be happy to, but unfortunately I can only put in the OC's that can fit into my prewritten storyline. Thanks for understanding!**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously have to keep doing these? Fine, I do not own any rights to Percy Jackson.**

* * *

~Percy~

* * *

I wake up to a pounding headache, especially painful in my right temple. I pull my hands up to touch it. My fingers come away coated in red dust: dried blood.

My vision is still slightly fuzzy, and I have to blink a few times for everything to come into focus. I'm in a cell. Why am I in a cell?

I glance around me, seeing the dark stone walls and metal bars of my cell and many others. The floor is stone as well—nothing I'm not used to. The memory of the last time I was fully conscious came rushing back to me, causing the blood to pound in my ears. My throat tightened with worry.

Annabeth.

Last time I saw her, she had been held by a guard... she's probably at the palace, which means I'm probably in the dungeon. Great.

I sit up, still clutching my head to control the overwhelming dizziness. Black spots dance at the edge of my vision, but I will myself to stay conscious.

I heard a heavy door slam and feet pounding down a set of stairs. My head shot up, and I gazed through the bars, expecting to see some kind of guard to take me to my execution or something. I was quite relieved and surprised to see a familiar head of blonde curls and sparkling gray eyes.

Annabeth gasped when her eyes locked with mine, and she three herself against the bars, clutching them like a lifeline. "Percy!" She breathed, a tear slipping from her eye and trailing down her cheek. "You... you're injured."

I looked down at myself and realized I was covered in scratches and bruises. I smiled sheepishly at her, and brushed away a tear from her cheek by reaching through the bars.

"Percy," she choked out. "My... my mother wants to execute you." Her voice cracked when she said this. A bubble of fear expanded in my chest, making me swallow hard. I slipped my fingers through hers and pulled her close, squeezing her hand gently.

Execution. That's what I was facing.

"Annabeth, I love you, never forget that, okay?" I said gloomily, brushing a strand of honey blond hair behind her ear.

She stood up abruptly, brushing me off. "No! I won't let her kill you. I'll bust you out, somehow."

"Annabeth—" I tried to protest.

"No! I'll... I'll steal the keys to the cells or something, I just need help..." She trailed off, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

I stood up and faced her, looking through the rusted metal bars of the cell. "Annabeth," I said firmly, getting her attention. "You have to promise me that even if I die, you'll go on without me."

Pain flashed in her stormy gray eyes, and she gripped the bars again, her knuckles turning white. "I can't promise something like that, Percy."

I knew it was unfair to ask that of her, when I could not promise anything like that either if Annabeth ever passed away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, her eyes red and puffy. She still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world to me.

She looked freshly washed, her hair shining in blond ringlets down her back. She wore a light white dress, unusually casual for a princess, though she was. I ran a hand through my hair, messing it up further but not caring in the least.

"I know, Annie." She glared at me through the bars, and I managed a small chuckle. "Annabeth," I corrected.

She smiled slightly, but tears still silently streamed down her face. "Come here," I commanded, and she approached immediately.

I grabbed both of her hands, intertwining our fingers, and pulled her forehead against mine, our breath mixing and our noses barely touching, being as close as we could with those damn bars between us. I wanted so badly to kiss her right then and there, but the thick metal bars prevented me from doing so.

"I will get you out of here, Percy," she promised, her voice straining. "Annabeth—" I began.

"No, I will. I'm not going to let you die on me!" She yelled softly. Next thing I knew, she was already disappearing up the stone steps, her footsteps echoing behind her.

* * *

~Annabeth~

* * *

Seeing Percy all battered up had almost caused me to break down, right in front of him.

But I couldn't. I have a plan.

I raced up the stone steps and pushed open the heavy wooden door, then ran down the hallway and burst into the throne room, finding it empty.

I sighed in momentary defeat. I needed to see my mother, and somehow find out where the keys to the dungeon cells are.

I'll have to find them later, I decided, as I could hear many sets of footsteps coming from down the hall.

The doors opened and in stepped my mother, father, Lord Hermes, and... Luke. I resisted the urge to recoil in disgust.

Luke bowed in front of me, taking my hand in his and kissing it. "It is nice to see you safe and healthy, princess." He commented coldly, his icy blue eyes gleaming.

"Annabeth, dear," said my mother. She looked as spoke as if she was trying not to shatter something extremely breakable. "Yours and Luke's wedding will take place in one week."

If I had been drinking, I would have had a spit take.

"_What?!_"

* * *

**Oh snapdoodles! Annabeth's and Luke's wedding is in one week, and Percy's still in prison!**

**Random Question:**

**What's your favorite flavor of cake/cupcake?**

**Until Chapter 14, my peepz!**

**~Briana Valdez**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: WHAT DAY IS IT? I SAID WHAT DAY IS IT? IT'S HUMP DAAAAYYYY!**

**Welcome, my lovelies, to the next chapter of Royally Screwed!**

**Okay, so the random question I asked last chapter was about cake flavors. I got the usual answers of chocolate and red velvet, and I love those, and occasionally I got a unique answer like vanilla pound cake with strawberry cream cheese marshmallow filling and vanilla frosting. Very unique. It sounds delicious, Song Of The Felines!**

**Now, I did get a lot of reviews about OC's, and unfortunately, I cannot fit them into this storyline. However, I am planning to write a sequel, so maybe some of your OC's will be in that!**

**Disclaimer: By the angel, who would think a fourteen year old girl with no life would own PJO?**

* * *

~Annabeth~

I gasp in surprise as my mother claps her hands together.

"Yes, dear! Your father and I have chosen Luke as a suitor for you." She says, oblivious to the obvious shock and disgust radiating off of me.

Why on earth would I even think of marrying... him?

I shift uncomfortably as his eyes rake over my body yet again. I shiver from revulsion and I have to cover my mouth with my hand. I feel like I'm going to be sick. "But mom, I-I can't! He's... Luke!"

My mom places her hands on her hips. "I understand you haven't quite grasped the concept of marriage yet, Annabeth, but there's no need to be rude." I almost laugh at this, but restrain myself by coughing instead.

I see Luke looking smug, and his eyes hold a thirst for power. You might be wondering just how I can tell this. I have been learning to read people my entire life: I can tell that all Luke Castellan wants is power and riches, that he will not rule the kingdom fairly. His eyes, normally a shade of blue, are as cold as ice.

"Mother, can't you see? He would corrupt the kingdom!"

My mother scoffed. "That's ridiculous, Annabeth. You and Luke are going to save the kingdom from bankruptcy!"

"Mother!" I protest. "I have been learning to read people my entire life! I can tell that he's corrupt, I can see it in his eyes—"

"Enough!" My mother shouts, her booming voice echoing around the room. "You will marry Luke, Annabeth. And that's final."

"Well, I... I'll just be up in my room." I state dryly before brushing past my mother and out the doors, despite her protests. I walk with my head high, showing no sign of weakness. I may have to marry that... thing, if I do not get Percy out of prison, but I will walk with pride in my step.

However, that all goes to waste the moment I shut my bedroom doors behind me. I collapse on the edge of my dresser, feeling dizzy. I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to think of my possible future, the one where I'll have to marry Luke and—I shudder at the thought—bear heirs to the throne. For a moment I feel as if I am going to throw up, but then I remember that I hadn't eaten anything since the night before Percy and I met the guards on the bakery roof.

"Annabeth!"

I jump at the sound of my own name. It's being whispered. I shiver involuntarily, and turn slowly around. No one was there.

I think I'm just hearing things. I mean, I was in a case of hysteria only this morning, with Hazel and Piper trying to calm me. Could this entire situation have gotten to my head?

"Annabeth!"

Okay, definitely not imagining things. It sounds as if it's coming from the balcony. I slowly creep out onto the balcony, to find that it is nearly dark now; I can see the stars and constellations shining and glimmering overhead.

"Annabeth!"

I whip my head to the side, and find a small grappling hook attached to the side rail of the balcony. There's a person hanging onto the string attached to it, as well as a group of about four people standing below, in the secluded garden area of the palace. I squint my eyes, trying to see the mysterious person's face. Soon, the spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes come into view, and I gasp quietly.

"Thalia?!"

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

~Percy~

My head still aches, the blood pounding in my ears. I feel like I'm stiff all over, and my breathing has become ragged.

But the pain isn't the torture down here. Oh, no. The real torture is the boredom, and that sense of uselessness I always get unless I'm physically doing something productive. There's also that sense of dread—dread that Annabeth is in danger, though that is highly unlikely. It's the thought of that Luke fellow that unnerves me. Now that Annabeth's back, will she still have to marry Luke?

My thoughts are interrupted by a small tray sliding into the cell. On the tray is a small bowl of gruel, a glass of water, and an apple. It's not much, but it's food.

I glance up to the person who gave me this. I see that it is one of the guards who dragged me into the palace.

"Thanks," I croak, sitting up painfully.

The guard merely blinks, the hard expression remaining on his face. "Well, we can't have you dead before your execution, now can we?"

On that happy note, he turns and marches out of the dungeon.

And then there was one.

"The gruel's not that bad, you know," a voice from the next cell over told me. I raised my eyebrow, even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Who are you?" I ask, slightly curious as to who else could possibly be in this dungeon. I hear him breathe deeply before replying. "Beckendorf. Charles Beckendorf."

I remember Beckendorf. He was part of the gang. He was in love with one of the village girls, Silena Beauregard, I think. He got caught one evening a few months ago while we were out on a food run. His foot got caught in a pothole, and we couldn't get to him in time. It made me feel immensely guilty and sad; Beckendorf was like a brother to me.

"It's me, Beckendorf. It's Percy."

"I know," He sighs. I could hear the guards dragging you in earlier, and the princess had come to visit you. What's up with you and her anyway?"

"I'm in love with her," I tell him, unable to keep my mouth shut now that I have the opportunity to talk. "She and I... we've had a rocky past, but made it up about a week or so ago."

"I'm in love too," Beckendorf says wistfully. "Silena Beauregard, remember? She used to scold me all the time for stealing for her," his voice cracked, and I pretended not to notice.

"How is she now, do you know?" He asks hopefully.

"Her family is doing well, last time I saw them, Beck. Why are you so worried?" I didn't mean to pry, and I know I'd ask the same things about Annabeth if I were in his position, having not seen his lover in months

"She... she's pregnant. About... I'd say five months along, now."

Okay, was not expecting that.

"I'm sure she's fine. Her family will take care of her, I know they will." I reassured him, feeling as if this helps to make up for the way I failed him when his foot caught and he was captured.

"Thanks, Perce. I really needed that."

I smile, despite the fact he can't see me, and instead of lowering my head in despair, I raise it in pride. I will not go down without a fight.

* * *

**So we met Charlie in this chapter, and found out Silena's pregnant *gasp***

**Random Question!**

**Favorite TV show? (Any Doctor Who, Kickin' It, or Once Upon a Time fans out there?)**

**Until next chapter,**

**¡Buenas noches!**

**~Briana Valdez**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Happy Wednesday, my lovelies!**

**I'm like super excited for later this month. Specifically the 22nd and 23rd. You know why?**

**1) Catching Fire comes out on the 22nd! FANGIRL SCREAM!**

**2) Day of the Doctor on the 23rd! MEGA FANGIRL SCREAM!**

**I saw the trailer for Day of the Doctor almost as soon as it came out, and I DIED. It was that amazing.**

**In response to your reviews on your favorite shows:**

**I got a lot of other Doctor Who and Once Upon a Time fans! YAY! Like holy TARDIS of Gallifrey that's amazing! I also saw H2O, another Kickin' It fan (yay) and some others, like Glee and Merlin :)**

**Good news for y'all!**

**I'll be able to update twice a week now, since my other story, Daughter of the Sea, is now complete. So I'll update on Wednesdays and Saturdays, capiche?**

**Disclaimer: MEHHH**

**Leo: DO IT**

**Me: FINE. I do not own Percy Jackson. I do own like five boxes of PopTarts though!**

* * *

~Annabeth~

* * *

"Thalia? What in the name of Zeus are you doing here?" I whisper-yelled, leaning over the side of the balcony. The wind blew a few strands of blonde hair in my face.

Thalia grinned from her position on the rope, her spiky hair almost glinting blue in the moonlight. "Hey, Annie," I scowled at the nickname. "We came to see what happened to you and Percy. You know, after the guards took you. You seem okay. Where's Percy?"

I could see the Stolls, Leo and Nico all staring at me with hopeful expressions, and I couldn't help the tears that were gathering in my eyes. "Actually, I'm miserable. Percy's in the dungeon, and my mother is forcing me to get married to Luke, the son of Lord Hermes," I let out a frustrated sigh as I explained my predicament.

"Percy... he's in the dungeon?" Thalia whispered, looking shocked, her electric blue eyes wide. I nodded slowly, allowing one tear to streak down my face.

Nico's expression hardened. "Then we'll have to get him out," he stated. Leo glanced at the dark boy then back up at me. "But what about you? You don't want to marry this Luke dude, right?"

I shook my head. "Never in a million years," I assured them, and they visibly relaxed. I felt touched that they would care for me as well, when their leader is currently behind bars.

"Okay. So we break both of you out," Connor summed up, matching his brother's troublemaker smirk. I almost laughed at their antics. "It's not as simple as that. There's guards twenty-four seven, and yes, I could just climb down off the balcony, but how would we get Percy out?" I pointed out, my optimism at the situation draining like a milk carton with a hole in the bottom.

"Well, yeah..." Thalia trailed off. "That could be a problem."

I mentally agreed. How could we possibly free my Percy? They wouldn't survive to reach the cells, anyway. Thalia, Nico, Leo and the Stolls would be killed on the spot, while I would be taken back to the palace to get married despite the efforts. The only way we could, is if I somehow snuck into the- wait a second... AHA!

"What?" Thalia said, peering curiously at me. Did I yell that out loud?

"Yes, you did, so out with it, princess," Nico commanded. I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, I could sneak into the guards' base and snatch the keys to the cell. This is a fairly old palace, so there's tons of secret passageways, and I'm sure I could find a way out, with careful planning," I explained thoroughly.

Leo hesitated. "They might be expecting that. What reassurance do you have that there won't be guards posted at the entrances and exits to the passageways?"

"That's the thing," I gestured with my hands and fingers, a habit I had developed from my time with Chiron as my teacher. He has a crippled leg, so he uses his hands more for emphasis. "I haven't done anything suspicious. Other than what my mother would expect of me, of course. I could easily trick them. Just watch me." I showed them a toothy grin, becoming more confident with my plan by the second.

The Stolls smiled mischievously. "Need any distractions?" Connor asked hopefully, and Travis added, "as in pranks?"

I thought for a minute. It would be nice to have a diversion, I suppose. To draw the guards' attention away from me while I steal the keys. Finally I nodded in agreement. "If you two could cause a diversion of some sort, I'd be happy to let you prank someone," the Stolls silently cheered as I agreed.

"When do you want our services, your highness?" They bowed mockingly, and I rolled my eyes. "How about..." I paused. "Two days?"

This is it. Our plan is in action.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I sent a masked glare at Luke as I entered the ballroom. Thankfully, he ignored me and did not try to approach me. I was really not in the mood.

My parents had thrown a surprise ball to celebrate my homecoming. Not that it was really worth celebrating, but I figured I'd need to at least show up. Usually, whenever I attended a ball (which was pretty often, considering I am a princess), I would always just hang around with Piper and Hazel, sipping apple cider and trying to avoid the throng of waltzing couples. I absolutely despised the big poofy dresses, although my mother always made sure I wore one.

The one I am wearing tonight is no exception. Thankfully, it wasn't pink, or I would have tore out of the throne room the second anyone had seen me. This one is a big, poofy dark purple dress, with an empire waist and no straps. Basically, it was a huge puff of purple fabric, sashes and lace. Oh well. Could be worse.

My hair had only been pulled back in a half up half down style, delicately curled and accented with a lacy purple flower and a silver diamond tiara.

Needless to say, I'm not enjoying this.

I appear at the top of the steps, causing a hushed silence to blow through the room before it erupts in cheers. I lifted my poofy skirt, only just able to walk down the stairs in my silver heels.

Piper and Hazel greet me at the bottom, both smiling and looking gorgeous in their dresses. Piper's is a poofy, strapless empire waist like mine, but coral pink. Hazel's, on the other hand, is more of a modest dark blue with straps and a more flowy skirt.

"Hey!" I greet, and pull them both into a hug. "You both look amazing!"

"So do you, Annie!" Piper ignored my glare. "That purple dress is absolutely gorgeous!"

We spent a few more minutes gushing before moving over to the refreshments table, where we discretely snacked on whatever the staff in the kitchens had made.

After a few moments, I saw Luke making his way through the crowd towards us. Panicking, I stuffed the rest of the ham and cheese mini-sandwich I was eating and grabbed both Hazel and Piper both by the arms.

"You guys should meet Percy!" I said quickly, steering them towards the door and away from Luke. They didn't question me, instead ran excitedly beside me. I had told them about Percy and I, and letting them meet him now was as good a time as any.

Finally we reached the doors and I pulled them open and we rushed down the hallways until we came to the dungeon door. I nodded at the guard and he let us through after a brief explanation.

Percy looked up as our heels clicked on the stone floor, his eyes duller than usual but still a bright sea-green. "Percy!" I exclaimed, running up to the bars and clutching them. I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. Running in heels is not easy.

"Annabeth! What are you doing here?" He pushed himself off the ground and wrapped his warm hands around mine. "Ball... Luke... friends... escaped..." I managed to say while still breathing heavily.

Piper, apparently, had calmed down enough to speak in coherent sentences. "Today is Annabeth's homecoming ball, and Luke was coming towards us so we ran here," she explained, while I nodded and grinned.

Percy smirked at me, clearly amused. "My dear Annabeth, you look lovely in that... rather... poofy... dress of yours," Percy complimented, mockingly trying to be formal. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, I brought two of my best friends here to meet you."

I let go of the bars and pulled Hazel and Piper forward. "This is Piper," I introduced, shaking her shoulder, "and this is Hazel," I shook Hazel's shoulder as well. Percy grinned at the both lf them.

"Well hello, ladies. I formally welcome you to this lovely dungeon," Percy bowed humorously as I stifled a giggle.

"Seaweed Brain," I bit my lip, poking him on the arm. He smirked at me and retorted, "Wise Girl."

"Touché."

Piper and Hazel giggled. "You two are so cute!" Piper gushed, drawing a heart in the air with her fingers. "I mean, you even have pet names!"

I could see Percy's cheeks turning red, as I'm sure mine are at the moment. "Uh, thanks?" Percy thanked them, but it sounded more like a question.

"We'd better go now," I said, glancing apologetically at Percy. If we didn't show up soon, people might get suspicious.

Piper and Hazel agreed and started up the steps, turning one last time to wave to Percy. He waved back, then focused his attention on me.

"I will get you out of there," I breathed. "Trust me, okay?"

Percy smiled softly and kissed my nose. "I trust you with my life, Wise Girl. One thing, though," he added, and I cocked my head to the side, urging him to continue.

"Well, one of my friends from the gang, Charles Beckendorf, his in the cell next to me. And his girlfriend is... how many months pregnant?" He asked, directing his voice to the cell next to him. I heard a shuffling noise, then a muffled voice that sounded groggy from sleep. "Five months."

"Five months pregnant," Percy confirmed, staring back at me. "Can we get him out too?"

"Of course we can, Seaweed Brain. Besides, I've talked to Thalia, Nico, Leo and the Stolls. Yes, they're fine," I added, seeing the concerned look on his face. "They're going to help me get you guys out."

Percy nodded, running a hand through his messy raven hair, then took both my hands in his. "I love you. Now, go enjoy your party, okay?"

I smiled and kissed his nose before departing back up the stairs. I turned around and grinned back at him. "We _will _get you out. I love you, Seaweed Brain."

I turn and jump up the steps to go rejoin the party before anyone gets suspicious.

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Haha :) **

**Random Question of the Day:**

**Favorite Marvel superhero?**

**Mine is either Spiderman or Thor. Spiderman can swing from buildings, and Thor can summon lightning through his hammer. Pure awesomeness, I tell you.**

**Until the next chapter, ALLONS-Y!**

**~Briana Valdez**


End file.
